Thanks to Headphones
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: Third one for my word request fics. Heads up to Chang-chang83. This story's for you! SUMMARY: She thought he couldn't hear her. Too bad, it seems like she's mistaken. What happened to Maka and Soul was all thanks to the headphones. *LEMON* ehem-ehem...


A-yo! Saying hi to Chang. Sorry It came out so late. The cookie monster nommed on my hair badly lol. Anyway, let's do this! WARNING! I think this is the most descriptive lemon I made. I'm not sure what you guys will think of it but, meh… I'm sorry f it sucks.

Title: **Thanks to Headphones**

Word Requested: **Headphones**

Word Requested By: **Chang-chang83**

Number of Words: **4,249**

Summary: **She thought he couldn't hear her. Too bad, it seems like she's mistaken. What happened to Maka and Soul was all thanks to the headphones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soooooooooooooul, goddamnit!"

"Wha-Wha-aaat?" Soul yanked off the headphones he was wearing, the loud saxophone jazz he was listening to booming from it, only to open his eyes and see his aggravated meister, her face inches away from his with the largest scowl he's seen from her from the past few months. "Yo!" He pushed her face away from his, noting that his palm was directly pressed against her lips… and her nose. Oh, and her cheeks.

Maka swatted the tan hand away and pointed the spatula she was holding on his face. Soul couldn't help but sink his head on his pillow to avoid the metal weapon of his meister which was still leaning closer to him. He took note of the attire his meister had on. She was wearing the apron he usually uses when he cooks. "Damn your headphones, you damn dumb prick! I was so worried that you died in your sleep already since you're not responding to my call!" She glared as Soul started to open his mouth to explain. "Now, we have to buy a new doorknob since I had to destroy yours to open your freakin' door!" She pointed the door with the spatula. Soul was finally able to breathe since the cooking tool was away from his face but just as he was about to relax, it came back as quickly as it went away, making him lean back to his pillow. "It's already noon and you're still locked up in your room!" She continued scolding.

He held her wrist and moved it away from his face so he could sit up. "Geez, no need to worry about me that much Maka! I'm a bad guy. Bad guys don't die easy." He joked, only to receive a sharp glare from Maka once again. "Joking! Anyway, sorry for worrying you." He sighed bowing his head a bit.

The meister scoffed, standing up straight from her hunchback position. "Okay, just come out already." She ordered, looking away from Soul. Soul, on the other hand, just nodded and put on his earphones again, much to Maka's exasperation.

His playlist probably ended already since there was no more music playing. He got his phone and was about to play another one, this time, classical, only to be put to a stop by what he heard from his meister.

"If only I didn't love you…"

He looked at her only to find her walking out his door already. She must've thought he wouldn't be able to hear her since he put on his headphones already. Come to think of it, there were times he would seem to hear something from Maka when he was listening to music through his headphones.

Soul didn't want to act all worried about it. After all, he didn't know what she meant. A weapon and meister should love each other, as partners though. They have to respect and understand each other. Soul stood up, his head feeling light.

_Did I hear that right?_

_Does she love me?_

_Do I love her?_

_Maka…_

"Thank Shinigami, vampire boy decided to leave his den." Maka smiled (more of a smirk actually) as she showed the table to him. Burger steak was what Maka cooked. Soul couldn't help but feel the saliva welling up on the side of his mouth. Maka just have to prepare his favourite at a day like this. Well, at least he could have some energy to think about what Maka said.

He sat down and waited for Maka to sit with him but Maka just removed the apron and hung it on the hook where he usually hangs it. "Eat well!" She said, hurrying off to her room. He raised an eyebrow at that. A few moments later, Maka came out clad in nothing but a towel around her body and her clothes in hand. "I'm going to go out with Kid today, Soul." She informed him before entering the bathroom.

_Go out?_

_She's going out with Kid?_

"Why?" Was his reply to her. He suddenly lost his appetite.

"Last time on that all-meister mission we had, I kinda saved his ass from being busted by the witch we're watching because he had an asymmetry fit. He insisted that he's going to treat me to lunch for that." She shouted from inside the bathroom.

Soul harrumphed at that. She sounds extremely happy. "Oh, sure, sure." He grumbled, chomping down the burger steak his meister prepared. "Have fun." He growled before swallowing the food and went back to his room, slamming the door shut.

He plopped down his bed and maxed the volume of his music. "What the hell… getting me all confused like this." He groaned, shaking his head. Closing his eyes, he began to wonder what Maka meant with that 'love' thing. Then again, something else bothered him. He didn't like the fact that Maka's going out with Kid for lunch. He was never alright with letting Maka go out with another male other than himself. If she hasn't noticed yet, she grew out to be an attractive girl. It's not impossible that guys to like her. It's not that she wasn't attractive before, mind you. She's cute, too cute in fact. Plus, she has a sexy body to boot. She's not that flat anymore. Shinigami, the years have been good to her tits. Her long legs were nice and her ass was well-shaped.

Soul opened his eyes at the thought. Since when did he actually thought of checking his meister out? He shook his head. Who was he kidding, he didn't have to check her out to see that she's filled out well the past few years. It was quite noticeable that it catches his attention.

He saw that his door opened and there came Maka, wearing a t-shirt and plain jeans. Damn that plain jeans. The plainness embosses her ass. He took off his headphones to listen to her. "I'm going out now. I'll be back by 3. Want anything?" She asked.

"Hnngg…" Soul shrugged. "Be careful." He said, turning away from her and putting on his headphones again.

It was 12 pm. She'll be out for 3 hours. Three friggin' hours with Kid? It's not that he didn't trust Kid. He's just annoyed that he'll be left at home, without Maka. He felt the door shut but, it didn't lock since Maka destroyed his doorknob earlier.

Soul sighed, turning again to lie flat on his back. He scowled. She didn't really have to go. Why did she have to go anyway? It's not like it's compulsory to go to Kid's invitation. He ran a hand through his hair as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Maaaaaaaan, you suck Maka." He groaned. "Saying you love me then you'll be going out with Kid."

He sat up. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" He scratched his head, aggravated with his thoughts. It was maddening that the thoughts of Maka are suddenly filling his head. Maybe it's just because she unknowingly confessed to him. Yeah, that's just it.

Maybe, if he sleeps, he'll forget about it.

Leaving his headphones on, he closed his eyes and fell back down his bed. "Oh yeah, nothing but a good rest…"

=/=

"SOOOOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLLL!" Soul woke up to a shout. He shot his eyes open. Like that afternoon, Maka's face was close to his and she had that same glare on her face. Soul pushed his headphones down. "Dear Shinigami! I don't know what to do with you and that eardrums wrecker!" She tried to take it from Soul but Soul pulled it.

"Easy! I was asleep, Maka! Besides! You should just wake me up! My door's wrecked already anyway!" Soul shouted at her, trying to get Maka's hands off his headphones but Maka would have none of it. She continued to try and get it off him. Soul pulled hard that Maka ended up losing her balance and falling sideways on top of him, the two of them making an 'X'. Maka straddled him and still tried to get it. Soul held her wrists and turned over so that he's the one on top.

"Damn it, woman." Soul grunted, managing to get Maka's hands off the headphones. He pinned both Maka's wrists on top of her head with one hand and with his free hand, he took off his headphones and placed it on his bedside table along with his phone. "You know, you're awfully grumpy since I bought my headphones." He scowled at her. "Be honest with me, Maka. Is there something you want to tell me?" Soul asked in a low voice.

"No. I just don't like that-"

"You can't get my attention since you've been telling me something important and I can't hear it? Is that it, Maka?" Soul continued to question her, now holding Maka by the chin so she would look at him.

Maka's furrowed her eyebrows but her eyes were softening. "Let me go. I'm just mad that I can't even talk to you properly anymore because of that thing." She looked at the headphones through the side of her eye. Maka tried to get Soul off of her by moving her wrists but Soul's grip just went tighter.

"Then talk to me now. You've got all of my attention." Soul dared her. Maka seemed to look surprise at what he said but she immediately shook it off and decided to just remain quiet. Soul took it as a 'no, I won't talk' gesture so he just let it go, for now. "How was your lunch? Or perhaps, I should call it a date?" He asked, still pinning her to the bed but, he let go of her chin.

""Whether it's a date or not, I don't think that's any of your business, Soul." Maka replied sharply. Soul gritted his teeth at this. It seemed like she just acknowledged that the lunch with Kid might have been really a date. "Besides, you shouldn't care about my love life, if that's what you're concerned about."

Why was she talking like she liked Kid and she's hiding it from him? "I should be concerned, damnit!" Soul glared at her. No. There was no way he was going to let Kid run away with his most prized possession. "I heard you. Earlier. I heard what you said before you went out of my room when you first barged in here today." Soul admitted. "I heard you and now I'm so confused, Maka."

Maka stared at him, shocked. "W-What?" She grumbled, looking away from him. Soul noted that she was blushing ten folds hearing that. Soul stared at her as she avoided his glance. She looked nervous, afraid even. "Forget about it, if it bothers you this much." She told him, still looking somewhere, anywhere, but Soul.

Forget about it? She just indirectly admitted that she did love him just by acknowledging the fact that she knew what he was talking about and now she wants him to just forget about it? "Why? 'Cause you'd like to move on with some other guy?" Soul asked with a grim look from his face.

"If you're this irritated at the fact that I love you, then I'd do it if I have to!" Maka shouted at him, her eyes were teary and her face was all flustered.

Irritated, she says. The only thing irritating him is that she's giving up so easily. "Like hell, I'd let you!" Soul shouted back before pressing his lips against Maka's. She was taken aback at that. Soul was quite surprised himself with what he did but he didn't regret it. Maka's lips are soft and he found it addictive. The feel of his lips on hers felt so right that Soul didn't feel like stopping anytime soon. He noticed that Maka seemed to relax underneath him since she stopped wriggling out of his grasp. She also clutched on Soul's sleeves tightly as if she were to die if she let go. He let go of her and held her by her cheek while his other hand tangled through his hair. Maka, who was just freed by her kisser, didn't seem to resist. Her arms, as if having minds of their own, snaked around Soul's neck, pulling him closer to her.

They were both still analyzing what was happening between the two of them. If they remember right, the issue was Soul and his headphones but now, it lay there, long forgotten. He didn't know why or how it escalated so quickly but Soul knew one thing. When Maka said she'd find another guy just to move on from him, something sparked within him. He didn't feel like losing her because...

"I love you, damnit. You're mine." Soul growled against Maka's lips. He traced her lips with his tongue, taking note of how sweet she tastes. He felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from his chest and it felt good to say that to her. Finally being able to be honest with her and with himself as well, Soul felt confident enough to let his hands start roaming. Slowly, his hand started trailing down from Maka's jaw to her neck. He stopped, not wanting to go lower without her consent. To Soul's surprise, Maka pulled away and frowned at him.

"Are you insulting my tits again?" She asked. Soul just blinked a couple of times before what she meant registered in his mind. She wants him to touch her. When the knowing smile crept up on Soul's face, Maka began to blush furiously. "N-Not t-that I was w-wishing you'd touch... s-shut up..." She grumbled.

Soul could only chuckle at how cute Maka was. "Well, I'm sorry for worrying that you might feel violated if I touch them without your permission." He muttered before pulling Maka to another lip lock. Maka gasped due to the sudden movement, causing her lips to part. Soul took advantage of it and let his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned when she felt him palm one of her breasts. His other hand tangled in her hair, freeing her from her pigtails. Giving a slight squeeze to her breast, Soul smirked at the moans that came out of Maka. She also arched her back as if wanting Soul to fondle with her more. Soul moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses to her neck.

"S-Soul… ah…" Maka gasped when Soul started raising her shirt. She wondered how far they'd go and if ever, was she willing to go all the way.

Soul kissed her lips again. "I'll take care of you."

Hearing that, Maka allowed him to lift her shirt off of her. Soul traced her pale, silky stomach with his fingers before his hand found its way to her breasts again, now only her bra preventing the skin to skin contact. Soul couldn't fight the urge to bite Maka by her neck. Again, a loud moan of pleasure came from Maka. He took it as a good sign and began to suck on her skin.

Maka on the other hand, was enjoying herself from the different sensation that ran through her body. Soul was making her undergo all sorts of wonderful feelings that she could feel her mind approaching a blank. "Soul…" Maka panted in Soul's ear as he continued to shower her with kisses.

The white haired weapon pulled away, taking his shirt off. He stopped when Maka lifted her hand to his chest, tracing the scar across his chest to the waist band of his pants. She sat up with Soul kneeling, trapping her hips between his knees. With her half-lidded eyes looking at him, she pressed her lips against his chest, right where the scar began. Soul groaned, capturing a mental picture of how hot Maka looked like as she did so. Maka grazed a finger on one of his nipples, causing him to groan louder.

Soul could feel it already. The tightening in his pants was more than enough to prove that he's turned on. He raised Maka's bra and touched her breast. Her nipple was hard and perky already and, he was relieved to find out that she was feeling the same too. Maka gasped at the friction between hers and Soul's skin. She fell back, lying on her back, as Soul latched his hungry mouth to one perky nipple.

As if her hips had its own mind, she started to gyrate against the obvious bulge in Soul's shorts. "M-Maka..." Soul panted against her skin.

Her body felt so hot as if she was burning. Every touch from Soul sent her off the edge that she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Soul's hand snaked under her skirt, touching her through her underwear. She moaned, suddenly realizing how wet she was already. Soul started to run his finger against her covered slit. Maka gasped, both surprised from the sudden touch and the fact that she's allowing Soul to touch her.

She acted on instinct. She knew what she wants. She wants him. Her hands travelled to its destination: Soul's waistband. She tugged on it downward, making Soul look up at her. He smiled, crawling up to level his face with hers. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, caressing her face.

She nodded, smiling back at him before leaning in to close the gap between their lips. Not long after, Soul pulled away to slowly take off his shorts. Maka looked at him in anticipation. She could make out how big Soul's manhood was. Soul got off her and made her spread her legs. She blushed, realizing how exposed she was. "S-Soul…" She whimpered.

Soul noticed her embarrassment and smiled gently at her. He held her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "I'll make you feel good Maka. You don't have to be shy." He said in a soothing voice. Judging from the situation, Soul was pretty sure it is Maka's first time. Although he's a first timer himself, he knew he should take things slowly otherwise, it'll be painful for Maka. He unzipped Maka's skirt and got it off of her, leaving her only in her underwear. Slowly, he pulled it down.

The cool air hit Maka's core, making her shiver. She was completely naked in front of Soul now. Closing her eyes, she tried to get her mind off the fact that she was exposed to Soul like that. She held her breath for a few seconds when she felt her partner start to massage the lips of her womanhood. She bit her lip when Soul started to draw circles around her clit. "Moan for me, Maka." Soul whispered in a husky voice. Maka felt something damp against her slit. She shivered because of the contact. Maka figured that Soul was using his mouth now to pleasure her. He showered kisses on her inner thighs, going back and forth from left to right, kissing and licking her bud when he passed by the center.

Soul reached for her breast and gave it a squeeze as he finally settled on her core. He ran his tongue between the opening of her lady garden, making her moan out loudly. He spread the lips with one hand and inserted a finger slowly in her, seeing that she was wet enough. He did it as slowly as he could so that she wouldn't get hurt. Maka could only whimper at the penetration. "Does it hurt, Maka?" Soul breathed, looking up at her.

"N-No… ah, Soul!" She gripped the bed sheet, crumpling it tightly in her hand as she felt Soul pump his finger in her, at the same time, lick and suck on her clit. "Soul!" She moaned his name. Soul added a second finger, making sure that he can at least lessen the pain she'll feel later. Maka was panting but it didn't stop her from moaning.

He was urged by the sounds she elicited. It really turns him on especially, when she moans his name. "I think you're ready." Soul mumbled, his eyes focussed on Maka's face. Soul took of his boxers and got something from inside his bedside drawer. Maka looked at him curiously only to find out that he got a condom out of his drawer. She raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled as he rolled the rubber cover around his length. "Hey, guys have to make sure, you know." He grinned at her and lied down on the bed, motioning Maka to climb on top of him. He pulled her to a kiss as they rubbed their sexes against each other, making Soul even harder, if possible. "You're in control, Maka." He told her. "Just go slowly."

"S-Soul…" Maka was blushing furiously now. "I-It's big…" She grumbled at him. Soul tried not to laugh at that. He was glad she finds him big but she really had to say that out loud.

His reply to her was a comforting smile. "Well, thanks." He said, trying not to sound proud. He held her by her hips and lifted her up, prodding the head of his hard rod against her labia. "Just go slowly." He told her.

She nodded, slowly sinking down his shaft. They both felt it when the head met with her barrier. She looked at him and he just squeezed her by her hips, giving her encouragement. Closing her eyes shut, she forced his member in her. She felt her hymen break but, in contrast to what she read on romance novels and her other references on 'sex', it didn't hurt that much. She smiled to herself, thinking that it was because Soul took care of her well earlier that's why she didn't find it excruciating. She sighed, not even realizing that she was holding her breath.

Soul, on the other hand, was observing her reaction. Seeing that she didn't make any hurting expression, he figured that he probably stimulated Maka's opening enough. When their eyes met, Maka finally moved, slowly lifting herself up before sinking back down again. This drew out a moan from Soul. Maka was so tight that he felt like his rod was being sucked. Soul felt the wetness around his shaft as Maka continued to ride him and he lifted his head up a bit to see that Maka bled from the penetration. "Maka…" He called out, pulling her to him and locking their lips once again.

He started to thrust against Maka as their lips moved in synch to each other. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Soul turned so she would be the one below. Soul began to increase his tempo. An exchange of moans and groans were heard from the two of them.

Maka broke the kiss, panting due to the lack of air "S-Soul, harder." Maka demanded, biting Soul by his neck. He pulled out, making Maka look at him.

"On your knees, Maka." He smirked, giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll make you feel really good." HE said against the skin of her cheek. She complied with him, getting down on all fours on the bed. Soul began to rub his hard-on against her slit. Not long after, Soul penetrated her tight core, holding her hips for support and began to plunge in and out deep inside her. "Oh, you're so fucking tight." He groaned, pressing his body against her to touch her breasts. He squeezed them as he carried on with entering her from behind.

Soul thrust harder in her, making her elbows give in. Her upper body fell on the bed as Soul continued taking her from behind. He could feel her walls clenching around his member and Soul knew he was close to cumming. "M-Maka…" He groaned.

Maka, on the other hand, grasped the sheets tightly in her hands. "Oh Soul, I-I feel tingly…" She told him, trying to suppress her moans.

"Cum with me, Maka." Soul flipped her over carefully, making sure that his length doesn't leave the warmth of her walls, so she'd face him. He buried his face on the crook of her neck. His thrusts went faster.

Soul could feel his orgasm nearing and so did Maka. After a few more minutes, Maka wrapped her legs around Soul's hips, making his thrusts go deeper in her. "S-Soul, I-I'm-!" She couldn't even finish her sentence since the wave of her orgasm already hit her. Her walls clamped on Soul's shaft that with one final thrust, Soul climaxed in her.

His knees gave in and he fell on top of Maka, his head resting on her bare breasts. Both their chests were heaving. Maka patted the back of his head and she Soul pull out of her. She smiled as Soul rubbed her sides.

"You're amazing, Maka." Soul mumbled against her chest before she felt him lift her up so she'd be lying on top of him.

She sighed in content after hearing that. "It wouldn't be amazing if it wasn't for you." She said, drawing circles on his chest.

Soul planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

Maka hugged him. "I love you too." She replied before catching a glimpse of the headphones on the bedside table.

Soul followed her gaze and smirked. "You know, if we can do that again, I don't think I'll need those anymore." He mumbled.

"Then you better throw it away now, Soul." Maka smiled. "I'm sure you won't be needing it."

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

So… What do you think? I seriously don't know what I'll think after reading it. Leave a review? Thanks!

Next word requests: **Claustrophobia** by TaIoRaFoReVeR523 and **Running** by Kaoru97


End file.
